Christmas
by lots.of.laugh
Summary: When Green and Red are invited to a Christmas party in Celadon, things start to get awkward between them. Gameverse Green x Red. T for swearing.


Hey! This is my first story here. It's for my best friend, who I've recently got into shounen ai and yaoi haha. I know Christmas is incredibly far off, but she wanted a Christmas fic! Oh, and the first chapter is boring, but it'll get better, I promise! Oh, by the way, this is based off of Pokémon Yellow, so Red's starter was Pikachu while Green's was Eevee. Leaf's was Bulbasaur because I want it to match her lol!  
**Warning:** Minor swearing and lots of shounen-ai/BL. It's not really in there yet, but you'll see a lot of it in the next couple chapters!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters in it. This story has been made by a fan, for fans, and no profit is being gained off it.**

**

* * *

**

Green sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and it was only eleven in the morning. He'd been to hell and back, having to listen to Leaf's constant excited squeals about the next day. What was so special about tomorrow, you ask? It was Christmas.

A lot of other trainers and gym leaders from different regions would be over at Celadon City's restaurant for this special occasion, and Green, Leaf, and Red had been invited by Erika. Red seemed pretty unexcited about the whole thing. He hadn't really been that eager for past holidays they'd spent together as children, so it didn't shock Green as much as it should've.

Green continued through the hallway he was currently walking down, heading towards the Indigo Plateau champion's battleground. He'd volunteered to go and pick up Red, because his grandfather, the famous Professor Oak, had needed to upgrade the red-eyed trainer's Pokédex to a newer model.

He nodded mutely to Lance and a few other of the Kanto elite four's members in greeting. He did work very briefly with them when he'd become champion himself, although it figured Red had to come along and steal that away from him…  
Green shook his head, getting rid of such negative thoughts. He was long since over that, and even if he and Red were still rivals, they were friends now, too.

When the brunet* finally reached Red's room, he pushed the door open. Red nodded to him as if he expected the older teen. Pikachu was perched on his shoulder as always, and cheered happily when it noticed him. Green ignored the small Pokémon's excitement and walked over to Red, grabbing his wrist impatiently.

"It took me a long time to get here, and all because Gramps wanted to see you, and no one ever answers the phone over here!" Green complained, pulling Red back the way he came. "The least you can do is apologize."

Red, being a man (well, a child, actually) of few words, merely nodded in reply, following Green silently. Green had noticed when they were younger that Red really only formed full sentences when around him or Leaf, though rarely, and only answered yes or no questions around everyone else (even his own mother). They were all pretty close when they were kids, so it could be understood.

Eventually Green released Red's wrist, and noticed with immense satisfaction that it was red from his tight grip. The younger of the two seemed to notice this, and frowned in annoyance, Pikachu huffing along with its trainer. Green couldn't hold back the wide smirk that stretched across his face at this point. This was his own method of payback.

Once they reached the exit of the large building, Green called out his Pidgeot and Red called out his Charizard, and both ordered their Pokémon to fly towards their hometown, Pallet Town.

As the two fourteen year-olds hopped onto their respective Pokémon, Green looked over to his life-long rival with a glint in his eye. You know that look that people give you when they want to street race? Well, this was that look. Both of them (and the whole Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions, apparently) knew that Red wouldn't – _couldn't_ turn down a challenge.

The two sneered at each other mockingly, before yelling to their Pokémon to fly as fast as possible to Pallet Town. Well, really, Green was the only one yelling, because Red really only nudged his Charizard. He had a tendency to command his Pokémon silently, something that no one else other than Lance seemed to be able to do. A few reporters had interviewed the two famous trainers about it, but Lance had an excuse of his own. He was a dragon tamer, after all. Red simply remained silent.

After around two or three hours of racing at top speed, Green's Pidgeot was leading due to its superior speed, but Red had swooped around in the other direction, confusing Green, and with that, managed to claim a close victory.

As they landed on the soft green grass of their peaceful and quiet hometown, Green glared at Red, crossing his arms childishly. "That was a cheap trick, you know," he muttered, returning his flying-type Pokémon to its pokéball.

Red followed his example, returning Charizard to its pokéball as well. Pikachu then leapt off his shoulder eagerly. Professor Oak had caught Pikachu for Red on route one three years ago, which was just beyond Pallet Town, so of course this place was nostalgic for the electric-type as well. Red had been back here a few times to visit Professor Oak and his own mother, but all in all, he rarely came at all.

Professor Oak waved to the two from in front of his lab, turning to go inside. The two trainers followed suit, being led to the front where they'd received their very first Pokémon.

"Finally," Green groaned, having spent most of the day fetching Red. Pikachu let out an excited cry, happy to see the old man who had caught him.

"Now then, Red, I assume Green told you why I needed you here?"

Red slowly shook his head. Professor Oak sighed, shifting his eyes to his grandson. Green grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I take it you were too busy _complaining_ to tell him I needed to upgrade his Pokédex, hmm?"

Green frowned, embarrassed, as Red smirked at his distress. The younger teen then handed the professor his Pokédex, who accepted it in such a professional…Professor-Oak-like way. He turned towards a table next to a window with a few spare Pokédexes. Picking up a small square chip, he popped it into the back of the Pokédex, which made a high-pitched _click_ after the small machine had been inserted.

"So, was that all?" Green asked rudely as Professor Oak handed the champion his Pokédex back.

"Yes, well, you could say that," Oak responded. "But Red, while you're here, you might as well go visit your mother and Leaf. They've been going on about how worried they are, you know."

Red nodded with a small, nearly unnoticeable frown on his face. Green grinned. He could understand that. Leaf and Red's mom were _far_ too energetic, and having grown up around these two, it was beyond their knowledge how they managed to turn out as normal and calm (could Green qualify as calm?) individuals.

Green followed Red out of the lab, finding it to be far too stuffy. His grandfather really spent too much time in there.

The black-haired boy decided to visit his mother first since she hadn't heard from him in a while, considering he'd just gotten back from training at the top of a freaking mountain for a year at temperatures under negative zero all while wearing a fucking pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Red stood at the door of his own small house for a moment, before opening the door warily. His mother sat at the table, reading a parenting magazine while sipping a cup of tea. She looked up silently, eyes widening in shock and excitement at the sight of her son.

"Red!" she yelled happily, squeezing the boy tightly. "I haven't seen you in God knows how long!"

She quickly released Red, looking him up and down.

"Oh, my goodness! You've grown! You're all handsome and…! You're definitely your father's child!" she exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together. "You know how worried I've been? I didn't know where you were for three whole months until Green told me! Even then I didn't know what you were doing or if you were okay!"

She was shaking Red back and forth like a fangirl now, and Green didn't know whether he should feel happy for Red's mom or laugh his ass off at the pain of his friend.

After she was done ranting about Red's shiny hair, Red's mother turned to Green with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Green, for bringing him here! But now that we've met each other again, Red," her voice turned sinister, "I can kick your ass for leaving like that and worrying me and everyone else so much!"

Red gulped, and Green decided it was time to save his best friend.

"It was nice seeing you, but we've got to go see Leaf as well, so bye, ma'am!"

And with that, the two were out the door and over to Leaf's house within two minutes. Green pounded the door violently with his fists, until Leaf's annoyed father answered.

"Yes?" he asked, clearly trying to contain his fury.

"We want to see Leaf, old man," Green said rudely, crossing his arms.

He looked like he was just about ready to punch Green so hard his children would be born black and blue, but he just loudly called Leaf's name, glaring at Green as he switched places with Leaf at the door.

"Whoooa!" the blue-eyed Leaf yelled at the sight of her childhood friend. "Red, I thought you were dead! Well, not really, but I was worried! It's nice to see you!"

Red nodded with a small smile, following Leaf into her house.

"You guys can come up with me to my room," she said, winking. "Just don't try anything or Dad'll pulverize you."

Green snorted. "Who the hell would do that? I'd rather lick a dog's ass."

Leaf laughed, knowing this was Green's way of saying "I missed you, too." She opened her door excitedly, tugging the two other teenagers in by their hands.

"So," she began as she seated herself on the floor, "you guys together yet?"

Green dramatically coughed, and Red stared at the older girl, wide-eyed.  
"What the hell, Leaf?"

"Ohhh, so you aren't then? Forget I even said anything!" she teased, laughing at their shock. "I guess it's too early for you two, then."

"Are you trying to suggest that we're _gay_, Leaf?" Green asked, frowning at the fellow trainer.

She shrugged.

"Well, you two have never shown interest in me, or Misty, or Sabrina, or…no one! And let's face it – we're hot!" she argued. "Don't you think it's only natural we'd assume that? Misty has a gigantic crush on you, Red, by the way."

Red rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Green yelled. "Besides, you guys are all too snot-nosed and self-centered to like."

"Who does that remind me of?" Red whispered sarcastically under his breath.

"What was that?" Green shifted his attention to Red. "I'm trying to defend you, too, you know!"

"You _see?_ You two fight like a married couple!" Leaf exclaimed happily. "It's just too cute!"

"_Us? Cute? _Leaf, you have no idea what you're talking about," Green said, Red nodding in agreement along with his statement. "We're _men._"

"No, you're still teenagers, actually," she responded, kicking her legs in the air. "And anyway, you know you like Red. And Red, the same goes for you about Green."

Red scowled, and Green sighed indignantly.

"There's no winning a fight with you, is there?" Green muttered to his female friend.

"So does that mean you two are going out now?" Leaf asked cheerfully, eyes glimmering with hopefulness.

"Hell no!" Green hissed, standing up. "It was good to see you, but we're gonna get going."

"Ooh! Make it a great date, you two! Tell Big Sister Leaf _everything_ about it once you're all finished up!" Leaf cheered as Red stood up, silently following Green out the door, who was whispering something along the lines of "there's only a few months' difference."

The two boys did spot Leaf's father on their way down to the bottom of the staircase, but Green just shrugged like a brat and Red stared ahead. They quickly exited the house, finding the air to be quite awkward.

As expected, Red remained silent as they continued down the grass path. Green felt nervous. Why? He didn't know. This was Red, the Pokémon League champion, his rival, his _best friend._ Green shrugged, deciding he didn't want to look at the younger boy right now. He didn't think he had the patience.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes, and finally Green grew anxious. He could tell Red was too, because he seemed pretty stiff.

"Uh…how about you spend the night in Pallet Town?" Green asked, trying to get a bit of small talk started.

Red tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, I-I mean, tomorrow you could go with Leaf and I to Celadon," he explained, stuttering. "It'd be better than going on your own, right?"

Red nodded, smiling at Green's embarrassment. Green sighed in relief, glad Red hadn't misunderstood him. Well, not that there was anything about that you could misunderstand… Darn. Leaf just had to bring that up and make things all awkward. Green made a mental note to never visit anyone with Red again.

"So, I'm just going to go back home. You do that too, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Green suggested, shuffling his feet.

Red nodded again, turning away from Green. As his friend walked back towards his home (reluctantly…he really seemed to be terrified of his mother), Green headed to his own house, expecting his older sister, Daisy Oak, to be there. He was tired, and annoyed. It was three forty-five in the afternoon, but it felt like midnight.

He'd talk to Daisy a while, watch a bit of TV, and then go to bed. Then he'd call Red to wake him up and tell him to get ready, and pick him up thirty minutes later (Green was more of an early-riser, while Red was more of a night owl). Yeah, that seemed right. And in the morning, all the butterflies would be gone.

* * *

The repetitive beeping of Green's alarm was what shocked him out of his sleep, as usual. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Green then studied his clock briefly – a habit. It was eight in the morning, and he, Red, and Leaf needed to get to Celadon by one. After picking himself up off of the bed, grabbing his towel, a pair of jeans, a shirt, and his usual jacket, he walked slowly to the bathroom which was right down the hallway.

Closing the door behind him, Green shrugged off his nightclothes and stepped into the shower he shared with Daisy and his grandfather. He turned on the water, waiting for it to grow warm before switching to the overhead shower. He squeezed a bit of shampoo into his palm, rubbing it through his hair, before rinsing and doing the same with conditioner.

After washing his body, he exited the shower, and dried himself off with his _coincidentally_ red towel. He quickly pulled on his clothes, brushing his unruly hair hastily with a random comb that someone had left on the counter next to the sink. Green had to yank it through his hair, it was that tangled. Maybe he had just stirred a bit in his sleep, he reasoned. It definitely wasn't because he didn't fall asleep until three in the morning because of thoughts of a certain red-eyed trainer with a Pikachu…

He entered his room again, dropping his towel and pajamas onto the floor lazily, before snatching up his pokégear and dialing Red's number. It rang a few times, and finally Red answered, though he didn't say "hello" like most people would. Green swallowed thickly, suddenly nervous again.

"Okay, Red, I'll be over in half an hour, so hurry up and get ready. I don't want to be late or Misty will chew my head off," he ordered.

Even though he couldn't see Red, Green knew him well enough to know that he was probably nodding stupidly.

"In the meantime, I'll get Leaf, since she said she'd be ready by now," he said, hanging up the phone without warning. It didn't matter since the other probably wouldn't have said anything, anyway.

Green picked strapped his fanny pack to his hips, recalling how Red and Leaf used to tease him for it. He didn't understand what was so bad about them…they were convenient, and besides… He sighed, clearing his head of useless thoughts, then stuffed a few extra pokéballs into the pocket next to where he kept his six party Pokémon. He bid a quick farewell to his sister, and headed over to Leaf's house.

Thankfully it was Leaf herself who answered the door this time, and after twenty-something minutes of talking about the famous contest coordinator from Hoenn and his Swampert, the two decided to fetch Red.

As they walked over to Red's house, Green couldn't help but feel relieved Leaf hadn't brought anything up about he and Red while they were speaking. The least he needed was something else to fuel his newfound awkward feelings about Red.

Red's mother answered the door, and let them in eagerly, with a "Merry Christmas!" and a comment on how pretty she thought Leaf was becoming.

"Would you like any tea?" she asked politely, pointing to a kettle full of just boiled water.

"No thanks," Leaf replied, waving her hand casually. "We're just here to get Red so we can go to Celadon."

"Oh, that's right! You three are going to spend the holiday with some friends," she said, turning towards the staircase which led to Red's room. "Red! Green and Leaf are here to pick you up!"

There was no reply, but light footsteps could be heard as Red walked slowly down the stairs. He greeted his friends with a wave, Leaf returning the gesture with a smile. Red's mother placed a kiss upon his forehead, and it was quite obvious he didn't appreciate this.

"Bye! You kids have fun, okay?" she called after them as they left the house, and flew off to Celadon on their Pokémon, finally.

* * *

*I actually didn't know that brunet was the male version of brunette, so I thought I'd put this here just in case someone else didn't either.

Next chapter will be shounen aiii central, bitches! Yeah! Should I make this story a lemon? I've never written one before because I feel like such a pervert if I write anything dirty. XD R&R, tell me what I can fix, if I'm not giving enough details, too many, whatever. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, thank you. (:


End file.
